Forever and always, I promise
by RealityReload
Summary: Sakina is simba's best friend and they both go through hard times but they always find a way back to each other. Follows the movie's storyline. Simba/OC
1. Prologue

The sun rose over pride rock, as the animals woke they heard the loud cries of pain coming from a lioness. Zakia, a lioness of pride rock was in labour and long one at that.

Eventually the soft sound of a cub's mews was heard throughout the den. Zakia began to lick her newborn cub clean, happy and content that she was alive and not a still-born.

'My little Sakina' she whispered while nuzzling her cub. Her fur was of a golden tan colour with a lighter golden underbelly, her eyes were a bright blue that matched the colour of the sky.

She heard the roars of the lionesses in front of her, a little cub only a two weeks old hid behind his mothers legs at the sounds. 'Simba its alright' his mother reassured her cub, nuzzling him along the way.

Simba gaining confidence from his mother's hesitantly walked over to see the newborn cub. Zakia watched as he approached her and her daughter.

Simba looked at her hesitantly, wondering if it was alright for him to be this close. 'Its ok simba say hi to sakina' zakia said nudging her head in the direction of her cub that was now looking at Simba with her bright blue eyes, full of curiosity.

'Hi' Simba spoke softly to which Sakina smiled and giggled at him, causing the other lioness to smile at the two of them. 'I promise to always take care of you' whispered Simba quietly so none of the others could her except for Sakina, who giggled once more.

Simba smiled back and nuzzled the new born cub to confirm his promise. The other lioness smiling at the sight.


	2. Chapter 1

Sakina's POV

'Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!' I heard Simba yelling at his father, muffasa. Ugh why can't that lion just sleep at least until sunrise. I groaned before opening my eyes to a dark den. I yawned before removing myself from my mum's side to see Simba head butting his father awake saying 'you promised' I rolled my eyes at my best friends behaviour.

I saw mufassa say something making Simba cheer and run out of the den. I wanted to see what was going on but I was still tired and I knew he would tell me later. With that I curled back into my mother, Zakia and shut my eyes once more. I fell into a deep sleep moments later, dreaming about the day ahead where Simba would tell me what he and his father were doing so early in the morning.

The sun was up when I opened my eyes once more. I was woken by my mother moving. 'Morning mum' 'morning sweetheart' she said nuzzling me and licked me on top of my head. I looked up and saw that Sarabi, simba's mother was there looking at the pair of us. I rose to me paws and stretched out my back. I then ran after my mum and queen after realising Simba still wasn't back yet.

We were at the bottom of pride rock under a couple of trees. My mum was currently giving me a bath to which I was enjoying. I smiled at the thought of simba's face whenever his mum tried to bathe him. It was then I heard the sounds of paws running up to where we were. I looked to see it was Simba, ha he's finally back.

'Hey Sakina' 'hi simba' I smiled. 'Where did go this morning?' 'Oh my dad showed me the pride lands' 'oh cool' 'yeah in fact there's this really cool place that I want to show you' 'now? Simba I'm in the middle of a bath' I groaned. 'And it's time for yours' Sarabi said picking Simba and cleaning him. 'Mom, mom, mom' Simba groaned trying to get away. 'Your messing up my mane' he grumbled. 'What mane?' I teased after my mum finished and I nudged him. He glared at me but I sent him a cheeky smile in return. 'Can we go now?' 'Sure mum can I go?' 'Sure just don't leave the pride lands and be back before dark' my mum warned. 'Ok' I went back and nuzzled her before leaving running after Simba.

'So where are we going exactly and how much trouble are we going to get in?' 'Who said we'd get into trouble?' I laughed. 'Oh please Simba we always get into trouble one way or another and it's usually your fault' 'oh really?' 'Uh huh' the next thing I knew Simba pounced at me. We rolled around before I won 'pinned ya' 'ugh let me up sakina' I got off him, smirking at my victory. I tugged at his ear which got a reaction out of him and the next thing I know were tumbling down the side of a hill.


	3. Chapter 2

'Ha pinned you again' I said at the end of the hill. Simba was about to say some thing but was caught off by a pile of steam shooting up. I look around, I don't think we are in the pride lands anymore. Were stuck in dark craggy valley full with skeletons of what I think are elephants. 'This is it' 'seriously?' 'Come on' he bounds to look over a nearby trunk. I followed him not wanting to be left behind. I see a large bull elephants skull in front of us 'woah' we both sigh at the same time. 'That creepy' I know it's great huh?' 'Simba are you sure we should be here?' 'Yeah no problem what are you scared or something?' 'No'i retort back angrily, scared me ha. Yeah right.

'Do you think it's brains are still in there?' 'I don't know let's check it out' Simba starts to ran forward and I slowly follow him. 'Wrong!' Zazu appears out of nowhere. 'Woah Zazu where did you come from?' I ask, trying to slow my heart beat, he scared me, I mean come on who can just appear out of thin air. 'The only checking out you will do is to check out of here' 'what we just got here' 'now you are just leaving'. 'Ha banana beak is scared' Simba mocks. I would normally laugh but Zazu is acting weird you know weirder then usual.

'Thats mr banana beak to you fuzzy, and right now we are in very real danger here' 'simba maybe we should go' I suggest, 'thank you at least one of you as some sense in you' . Simba moves closer to the skull until he's right in front of it 'oh please danger I laugh in the face of danger hahaha' 'hahahaha' my eyes widen and Simba runs straight behind us at the sound of the laughter.

Three hyenas emerge from inside the skull. 'I told you we would get in trouble' I hiss at Simba 'shush'. One of the hyenas speak 'well, well, well Banzai. What have we got here?' 'I don't know shenzi. Uh ... What do you think ed?' The hyena called ed laughs demonically and definitely crazy. I hide further behind Simba and Zazu, Simba steps in front of me as they begin to circle around us. 'Yeah just what I was thinking. A trio of tresspassers' the hyena called banzai says. 'And quite by accident let me assure. A simple navigation error eh heh heh' Zazu laughed nervously, trying to get us out of this situation.

'Wait wait wait ... I know you your mufassa little stooge' shenzei says peering close at Zazu. 'I, madam am the kings majordomo' nice Zazu just tell them that you work for the person they hate well done. 'And what does that make you?' Banzai says at Simba, no no don't say it 'the future king' too late. 'Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom' shenzai says. 'You can't do anything to me' 'um Simba technically they can we are on their land' 'precisely sakina' Zazu says backing me up, the hyenas keep circling us. 'But Zazu you told me that hyenas are nothing more then slobbering mangy stupid poaches' 'ix-nay on the opid-stay' zazu says quietly, but not quiet enough. 'Who you calling opid stay' banzai says. 'Oh would you like at the sun. It's time to go' Zazu says trying to push us away but shenzai stops us.

'What the rush we would love you to stick around for dinner' 'yeah we could whatever is 'lion' around' 'run now!' Zazu orders while they are distracted making stupid ass puns. We run off leaving them to their laughing. 'THERE THEY GO!' I hear one yells. 'Run!'. We hide behind a log but don't notice Zazu was caught. 'Did we lose them?' I pant. 'Maybe hey where's Zazu?' 'Come on we gotta go back for him!' I yell running back 'Sakina!' I hear Simba yells but he soon catches up.

We see Zazu go flying into the air and the hyenas laugh crazily, my anger gets the best of me. 'Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!', 'like you?' 'No dumbass your obviously bigger then me' they growl and run at us 'run!' Simba says before we run off again. The hyenas pop out of an air vent. 'Boo!'. We run another way, the hyenas not far behind. We end up climbing on top of the skull 'down down go go go!' I yell pushing Simba down the spine of the elephant. 'Ah hu uh hu uh' talk about a bumpy ride.

We are thrown off at the end onto a pile of bones. Simba starts running up and I try and follow but the hill is getting too steep and I start slipping. 'Simba!' I call out, fully slipping down the hill now. 'Aieeeee' I scream slipping further and further down hearing footsteps behind me. I see Simba run up to me and claws at shenzei who was just about to get me. Shezei becomes distracted by the impact and Simba helps me run up.

We are able to run into a cave and climb on top of a nearby ledge. We try and jump to reach the next ledge but the ledge breaks and we fall. 'Oof' Simba jumps up and stand in front of me when we hear the hyenas enter the cage. 'Here kitty, kitty, kitty' Simba tries to roar and scare them off but instead only a yowl is sounded. 'Oohoo that was it? Try it again' shenzei teases. Simba opens his mouth but a full grown roar is heard this time. 'Huh' the three hyenas yell surprised, when mufassa comes out of nowhere and attacks them. It only takes a couple of second before all three hyenas are trapped under his paws. The hyenas all start talking at once before mufassa shut them up. I don't here what he's saying because Simba comes over.

'You ok?' Simba nudges me with his head 'Yeah' I say getting up, 'well for now my mums gonna kill me' 'don't remind me' Simba groans. The hyenas all run away and we decide to make an appearance so does Zazu. Zazu gives mufassa a nod but cowers when mufassa sends an angry gaze. 'Dad I ...' 'You deliberately disobeyed me' 'dad I'm I'm sorry' 'let's go home'. He walks out and we follow silently, bending our heads down in shame. 'I thought you were very brave' I whisper to Simba sending him an encouraging smile but he doesn't answer. I sigh and put my head down once more.


	4. Chapter 3

We enter a grass filled savannah. Mufassa walks ahead and sits down, while me and Simba stay a bit behind, Zazu flying over us. 'Zazu!' Calls mufassa, still stern and angry. 'Yes sire?' 'Take Sakina home, I've got to teach my son a lesson' Simba silently hides behind the grass. 'It'll be ok' I whisper but he doesn't answer.

Zazu flies back 'come on Sakina and simba' he rests his wings on his shoulders 'good luck' oh nice Zazu, make him feel worse then he is. I start to walk away giving Simba an encouraging smile before i leave.

'Zazu what do you think mufassa will do?' 'Nothing harmful, maybe just a bit of yelling that's all, and besides you might want to worry about your mother more then the king' oh crap right my mum won't be happy. 'Sakina I heard what you said to those hyenas when they were boiling me and I want to say thanks for sticking up for me even though it put you in danger' Zazu says when we almost reach pride rock.

'No problem Zazu. It didn't matter that it put me in danger they were hurting my friend and no one hurts my friends'. 'You are very loyal that is a good trait for a young lioness to have' 'thanks zazu'. We reach pride rock.

'Sakina!' I hear my mum yell when she sees me and Zazu. I lower my head in shame. She runs up to me and nuzzles me, huh? 'Thank goodness your alright' 'I'm fine mum, Simba saved me' I look at her face it ain't worried or compassionate like it was a minute ago, nope it's her stern and angry face.

'Sakina I told you not to go outside the pride lands and what do you do? You do it anyway' 'I'm sorry mother' 'you could of died Sakina, if Zazu hadn't gotten mufassa you would be' 'I know' 'I don't want to lose you, your all I have sakina'. I lay on the ground with my ears and head down. 'Im sorry mother' she sighs before she nuzzles me, licking my head.

'Just try to stay out of trouble. But I do have to punish you. Your not allowed to leave the den tomorrow.' 'I understand mother'. 'Lets go inside and eat and then we shall sleep' my mum says picking me up in her mouth.


	5. Chapter 4

'Sakina, Sakina wake up' someone nuzzles my head. 'Ugh go away' I groan before turning over. Whoever it is bites my ear 'ouch!' I yelp and pounce on whoever did it. 'Haha that woke you up' 'simba' I groan getting off of him. I rub my ear with my paw, 'what was that for?' 'To wake you up'. 'Why?' 'So we can play duh' 'I can't' 'why not?' 'Im grounded I can't leave the den today.' 'Aw man' 'yeah and it's your fault' 'my fault?' 'Yeah you brought me to the stupid graveyard so my mum punished me' I growl. 'Oh sorry. I didn't think you'd get into trouble' 'yeah wait why did you say me? Aren't you in trouble too?' He shook his head.'aww no fair'. 'Sorry hey if it makes you feel better I'll stay in here with you' 'really don't you want to play?' 'Yeah but I want to play with you' 'oh ... Ok then'

I look around to see that none of the lionesses are in the den. 'Hey where is everyone?' 'They're all outside, its almost noon' 'oh why didn't my mother wake me' 'she said that she wanted you to rest after yesterday's experience' 'oh, Did your mum yell at you?' 'No, I think she thought dad did enough' 'oh, how bad was it with your dad?' 'not as bad as I thought it would be' 'that's good' 'so what do you want to do?' 'Payback' I say with a smirk before I tug on his ear. 'Hey!' I run off with Simba chasing me, were both laughing our heads off.

'Ugh''ha I got you' Simba says as he pins me under his paw. 'Yeah well there a first time for everything' 'hey!' I leap up and we roll around once more. 'Ha see the champion is now on top' I say when I pin him. 'Ugh let me up' he says pushing me off him with his hind legs. He sits up and runs a paw through his mane, not that he really has one. I'm reminded of how Simba saved me yesterday. I move forward and quickly lick his cheek. He stops messing with his mane and looks at me surprised. 'Thats for saving me yesterday' I explain. 'Oh no problem. You really thought I was gonna let the hyenas get you' I shrug. He pounces on me. 'Hey!' 'Why did you shrug? you know I'll always save you, your my best friend' 'yeah yeah get off me' 'nope' 'simba' 'well well what do we have here?' Simba jumped off me only to find Zazu there.

'Zazu you scared me' 'thanks Zazu, you got him off me' I said. 'I would of gotten off' 'no you wouldn't' 'yes I would' 'nu uh' 'yeh huh'. 'Ah would you look at the two of you already fighting like a married couple. Your parents will be proud' 'what?!' We both exclaimed looking at Zazu. 'Well it's to be expected after all your are betrothed' Zazu said explaining. 'Betrothed?' 'Yes' 'what do you mean?' 'One day the two of you will get married' 'what?' 'eww' 'I can't marry Sakina she's my best friend' 'yeah it be too weird' 'well too bad it's already happened and besides it's tradition' 'yeah whatever, what are you doing here anyway Zazu?' I ask trying to change the subject.

'Oh right your mother want to speak to you' 'but I can't leave the den today' 'yeah if she dosen't leave neither do I' Simba argued, when he did I got tingling feeling in my stomach, what the? 'She says it's an exception' 'oh ok then where are they?' 'By the watering hole' 'oh ok thanks zazu' I say before leaving the den. 'Sakina wait up' I hear Simba groan from behind me.

'Race ya' I say before running off. 'Cheater' 'I don't have spots Simba' 'grr' he growls but still chases after me. We don't even make it to the water hole because Simba being Simba pounces on top of me. 'Hey! What was that for?' 'For being a cheater' 'ugh' I push him off of me. When he looks away I tug at his ear before running off again. 'Sakina!'. I laugh before running as fast as I can.

We arrive at the water hole and I find my mum and the other lionesses lounging underneath a few trees. I'm about to run up but Simba jumps on me once more. We tumble towards the water and before I know it, we are both in the water. I reach the surface and face Simba. 'Why did you do that?' 'Payback' 'oh yeah?' 'yeah' I use my paw at splash water at him before I swim out of the watering hole. I run off to my mum before Simba can get me.

'Hi mum' 'hello Sakina, having fun I see' 'that was simba's fault not mine' I explain. The other lionesses including my mum and Sarabi laugh. I roll my eyes I'm about to ask my mum what she wanted when someone jumps at me from behind. 'Woah' once again Simba is on top of me. 'Simba' I groan. 'Yes?' 'Get off' 'fine'. He gets off of me 'how rude' he laughs making me roll my eyes again. 'Anyway mum you wanted to speak to me' I ask my mum who was laughing at me and simba's banter. 'Oh yes. I thought that I might release your punishment' 'really?' 'Mhmm' 'your the best mum' I nuzzle her, 'I know, except there is a catch' I thought it was too easy. 'Ok what's the catch?' 'You have to stay in my sight for today, no running off' I inwardly groan. 'Oh well better then staying in the den all day'. I nuzzle my mum in thanks before I run over to Simba, who was currently drinking.

I smile deviously before I push him into the water, 'Woah!'. I'm too busy laughing when he comes up above the surface. 'Sakina!' 'Ah revenge is so sweet ahahaha' he rolls his eyes before climbing out and shaking. 'Simba you wet me' I exclaimed when the water that he shook off wet me. 'Your right revenge is sweet' he laughs. I growl before ounces on him, catching him slightly off guard. We wrestle for the rest of the day before our mums says it's time to go in.


	6. Chapter 5

It's night time now and all the lionesses and mufassa are asleep including me. 'Psst, Sakina wake up' I heard someone whisper. 'Sakina come on' I groan softly, not waking up. 'Ugh' the person groans. A couple seconds later it's silent so I believe whoever it is gone until I feel something wet and soft lick my cheek. I groan once more before opening my eyes. I'm greeted at the sight of Simba looking at me. 'What Simba?' I whisper in fear of waking my mum up. 'I wanna show you something' 'can't it wait' 'no now come on' he nudges my head and pulls gently on my ear. 'Fine fine I'm up I'm up' I say before stretching and yawning. Simba nudges me again, 'ok ok I'm coming' I yawn before following my best friend tiredly. We exit the den but Simba still keeps moving up onto the top of pride rock. 'Simba are you sure we can go up there?' 'Course now come on' I follow him silently.

When we near the top because I'm still a bit asleep I accidentally slip and almost fall off the rock but Simba manages to pull me back. I breathe heavily for a while, trying to calm my heartbeat. 'Gods Sakina your scared me half to death' 'sorry' 'it's ok as long as your fine' he says and rubs his head against mine, that weird feeling in my stomach coming back. 'Come on we almost there' he says pulling back. Simba makes me go first now so I won't fall. I wouldn't fall it's just I was tired and wasnt watching where I was going it's not like it's going to happen again.

We reach the top and it's still night. I look up and see the stars. 'You know my dad told me that all the great kings of the past are up there' Simba mentions when he sees me look up. 'I wonder if every lion and lioness are up there' I wonder 'like my dad'. Simba looks at me 'what happened to your dad? I know he used to live here but what happened' I sigh remembering the story my mum told me.

'My dad was killed by a rogue' Simba eyes slightly widen. 'Him and my mum were walking through the savannah, when it attacked. My dad told my mum to run and that he'd meet her back at pride rock. My mum ran and she warned mufassa when she saw him. Mufassa and scar ran off to go help him but it was too late' I say sadly, tears welling up in my eyes. I sniffed quietly 'I never knew him but my mum told me he was a wonderful lion that loved me very much even though I wasn't brought into the world yet. I sometimes hear the other lioness talk about him. How he was loving and caring towards my mother and the pride. I even asked scar about him he said he was loyal and kind friend. One of the bravest lions he ever knew. I wish I could of met him. I sometimes wonder if he's proud of me' I voice my thoughts as I look up at the sky. 'Im sure he's very proud of you' Simba says. 'You think?' 'Yeah I mean your awesome, who wouldn't be proud'. 'Thanks Simba that means a lot' I say 'yeah well ..' He looks away shyly. I nuzzle him my thanks to which he returns, the feeling coming back again.

'Hey look' he says pointing to the direction of the sun rise. 'Wow it's beautiful' 'yeah'. We sit in silence as we watch the sun rise over the pride lands. 'Just think one day this will be all yours' I say to Simba. 'Yeah I can't wait. I'll be the best king pride rock has ever seen' I smile at my friends confidence. 'Hey just promise me one thing. That when you become king we will still be best friends' I ask 'we always be together I promise'. I lay down and watch the sun rise, Simba lying next to me. Sleep starts to come over me and I cuddle closer to Simba, resting my head on his paws. As I fall asleep I feel Simba rest his head across me. 'Together forever I promise' was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

I woke to the sunlight. I realised Simba was no longer next to me but I shrugged it off and made my way down off pride rock. I decided that I would go and try and find my mum. When I got back however the lioness were gone. A few of the older lioness told me that they went out hunting.

I groaned before going to the water hole thinking that maybe Simba would be there. Nope no sign of him in fact not many of animals were there. i decided to go for a walk.

I came across Zazu and mufassa on my walk. 'Ah Sakina thought you would be with simba' 'I was but we fell asleep and when I woke up again he was gone and now I don't know where he is' 'strange you two are usually inseparable' I shrugged. I joined mufassa I was listening to him as he talked about the circle of life and things like that. He was currently playfully arguing with Zazu when scar showed up panting. 'Stampede in the gorge .. Simba down there' 'simba, Sakina get home' he yelled before running off. 'But' I was about to protest but he was already gone along with Zazu and scar.

I growled at annoyance. My best friend is, in trouble and you think I'm going to go and hid yeah right. I soon took off after them. I saw scar one a ledge, guessing mufassa is down there. I didn't want to get caught so I went a different way and went for a ledge. I saw Simba hanging against a tree but mufassa came and got him. 'Simba' I muttered under breathe in worry. I saw that mufassa had managed to put Simba on a ledge but he was thrown off by the stampede. 'Dad!' Cried out Simba. I stayed watching when mufassa jumped out but he looked hurt as he climbed up. I had to get help, I quickly climbed the gorge and ran out across the savannah.

'Nooooo!' I heard a loud yell that sounded a lot like Simba, I stopped in my tracks and started to turn around. 'No I need to get help' I told myself before running as fast as I could. Unfortunately pride rock was far away and the hunting party was still out but I gave it a shot and ran. I didn't realise how far the gorge was from pride rock. The sun was already setting by the time I was close to it. I saw the lioness about to climb pride rock. 'Mum!' I cried out. One of the lioness stopped I recognised it to be my mother.

'Sakina, what's wrong where have you been?' She asked worriedly, I was panting pretty heavily I had never ran so fast in my life. 'Come you need water' my mum said picking me up by the scruff of my neck before taking me to the water hole. I wanted to protest but I was finds it hard to catch my breath. After a drink I told my mum what happened immediately. Worry was clear in her eyes but before she could say anything a lioness came up to us 'zakia, it's scar says he was to tell something' 'very well come Sakina' no no this is bad, why isn't only scar and not Simba or mufassa.


	8. Chapter 7

Tears were running freely down my checks as I listened to scars speech. It was dark now as the sun had fallen by the time he had got back. I was currently in between my mother legs while he talked. 'Mufassa death was a terrible tragedy but to lose Simba, who had barely began to live' I couldn't listen, I rubbed my head against my mum, who bent down and nuzzled me trying to comfort me. I saw that Zazu was doing the same to Sarabi well he was a wind on her shoulder as her head is bent down from the pain of losing her mate and son.

'For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet out of he ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era ...' Scar says his voice becoming stronger and more confident then the one he was using moments ago. That is when I hear the sound of the hyenas. '... In which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future'. All the lionesses have raised their heads now and watched in disbelief if what was happening.

I noticed three familiar hyenas, shenzai, banzai and ed. The smile wickedly at me, guess they remember me. I step out from underneath my mother wiping away my tears. Scar was already went to a group of hyenas obviously ordering them around. 'Well well well if it isn't the little sidekick' shenzai says. 'Aww poor baby, you know you skipped out on dinner the other night I'm sure we can make arrangements' banzai says grinning at me Evilly. 'You will not touch my daughter' my mum growls at them, stepping in front of me. 'Oh yeah who says?' 'Us' another voice sounds. Sarabi comes forward with the other lioness not far behind. Soon they are all forming a circle around me. 'Puh fine we weren't in the mode for a cub sandwich anyway' they laugh before they run off. 'Come let us go inside' Sarabi says, the lionesses following her.

'Itll be ok Sakina, I won't let them hurt you I promise' my mum says licking the top of my head before picking me up and leading me to the opposite den that scar and just entered. The other lionesses were talking while Sarabi had her head down. My mum went over to her friend. 'It'll be ok Sarabi.' My mum reassures her, plopping me down. 'Yes it's just going to take time to getting used to but until then we stick together as we did before' the other lionesses were now listening to her. Sarabi glances down at me and gives me a quick nuzzle. 'We must protect Sakina as she is our only cub left as of right now' the other lionesses voice their agreement at her words.

I slept now but the images of Simba and mufassa in the gorge haunt me. The sound of Simba yelling no wakes me up. I notice that I was crying in my sleep. I look around to see that Sarabi was at the opening of the den. I silently crept out of my mums embrace and went to join the queen. 'Sarabi?' 'Oh Sakina what are you doing up you should be resting young one' 'I um I sorta had a nightmare' 'that's understandable do you wish to talk about it?'i hesitated before I told her about it. 'You were at the gorge today?' 'Yes but when I saw mufassa climbing the ledge he looked in pain so I ran to go get help but I was too late' I lay on my belly with my head and ears down to the ground.

'I wonder if I stayed if I could of saved them. That if I didn't leave that they would still be alive now' 'no little one do not focus on the what ifs. What happens, happens fora reason it's all apart of the circle of life. It was just mufassa and simba's turn to leave' I notice the pain in her voice when she says is. 'Im sorry' 'and I'm sorry too. You and Simba were quite the pair' I nod sadly. She rubs her head against mine 'come we must rest' I nod and follow her back into the den taking my spot next to my mum.

'Sakina are you alright dear?' My mum asks softly. 'Im fine mum' I say before I curl closer to my mum. My mum nodS and closes her eyes once more. I look out of the den and I can see the stars, two twinkle a bit brighter when I see them. Dad and Simba now I guess. 'Simba' I mutter softly before tears rolled down my cheek silently. I ended crying myself to sleep that night, my last conversation and encounter with Simba playing through my head. 'Together forever I promise' his last words echoing over again again. You lied Simba, we aren't going to be together forever.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up to my mum nuzzling me awake. 'Ugh mum let me sleep' I groaned turning over. 'Sakina, the other lionesses and I are going down to the trees you have to come with us so we can keep and eye on you' my mum explained. I groaned once more. Oh right they need to protect me because there's bunch of hungry hyenas out there that would love a (in shenzei's words) a 'cub' sandwich, worst joke ever.

We were near the trees now except scar came up. 'Sarabi you have to go out hunting' 'scar we went yesterday' 'yes but you didn't get enough for me and the hyenas so go on' 'scar' 'I am the king and you will do what I say. Now go!' He yells before stalking off.

'Lionesses get ready for hunting' Sarabi says with a sigh. My mum picks me up and bring me to another lioness an older one called Natalia. 'Don't worry Zakia I'll take care of Sakina' 'thank you Natalia. Sakina be good for Natalia don't run off' 'yes mum' she nuzzles me before joining the other lionesses.

'Come little one' I follow Natalia to where the other elder lionesses are resting. I zone out as the lionesses talk. My mind wanders to Simba once more. I started to remember that feeling that I had gotten. What was it? Why did I feel that way? I only felt that way when I was with Simba as well.

I started thinking about it a bit more, then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I liked Simba and it wasn't in a friend way it was like a like-like way. Now he's gone and I never even told him. I'm mentally screaming right now.

'Simba' I whisper sadly my voice carrying in the wind.

Simba's POV

After timon and pumba showed me around I went and found a cliff looking over grassland. I sighed my thoughts returning to my old home. I shook my head not wanting to think about what had happened. I looked out at the grassland in front of me. I was shocked at what I saw there was two lion cubs running around.

They both looked extremely familiar. I watched and saw that one pounced on the other. 'Simba' I heard sakina's voice cry out. I blinked and when I reopened them the cubs were gone. I knew that the cubs were me and Sakina and my eyes were just playing tricks on me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

'Simba what are you doing here?' I opened my eyes to see a familiar face. 'Sakina, how I huh?' She smiled at me 'where are you Simba? Why aren't you here with me?' She asked. 'I I can't go back' 'but Simba what happened to together forever'.

'I'm sorry Sakina I can't I have to break the promise because' I closed my eyes and opened them to see she was gone. 'Sakina!' I yelled out. I got up and tried looking for her. 'Sakina come back please! Don't leave me please! Sakina! I don't wanna be alone'.

After there was no response I sunk back down, realising my mind was playing tricks on me again. 'Simba!' I heard her call out once more. I looked up and now her face was in the clouds. 'Sakina!' 'Come home please!' 'I can't!' 'Simba! Please come home I need you' 'I can't I'm sorry sakina' 'simba! I need you please' I heard her call out again but when I looked up she wasn't there anymore. I sunk down again, my ears pressing againist my head. A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked up at the sky again 'I'm sorry'.

'Simba there you are' I heard timon call out. 'Yeah I'm here' 'what are you doing out here?' Pumba asked. 'Nothing just thinking''oh well we thought we'd check on you cause you were yelling.' 'You heard that huh?'. 'So who's Sakina?' Timon asked flopping against the grass next to me. 'No one' 'well she must be someone for you to be calling out her name' 'she's just someone of my past someone I cared about a lot but will never see each other again' 'oooohhhh' they both exclaimed.

'So you loved her' pumba said. 'What! No course not I I mean she was my best friend' I said. 'Huh so your yelling out her name just cause she was your best friend' 'well yeah I mean ... I don't know' I said not sure of myself anymore. 'Why were you yelling out her name anyway' 'it's stupid' 'oh come on tell us' 'well ...'. 'Oh god just tell us' 'it's just I thought I saw her and she was talking to me but it was just my mind playing tricks on me'.

'Oh well have you seen anybody else of your past?' Asked timon. 'No just sakina' it's true I haven't seen my dad or my mum, even Zazu just Sakina. 'I think you have your answer kid. You love her and not just as a friend either' I love Sakina?

'How do you know when you love someone?' 'Love is when you think about that person most of the time and when you want to spend everyday with them. Love is when just a smile or the sound of their voice cheers you up. Someone you can trust and have fun with knowing that they would never leave you' pumba explained. 'Oh'.

That night when the other two were asleep I was thinking about pumba's words. Could I really love Sakina? Ok I do not like it's gonna matter. I'm never gonna see her again and even if I did she would never forgive me for what I did. I raised my head and looked at the sky, my promises I had made running through my head. How I promised to always take care of her, how I promised I would always save her and my last promise where I promised we would be together forever. I broke them, all of them.

'Im sorry Sakina' I whispered a breeze of wind blowing against me when I said those words. 'Simba' I heard Sakina say but her voice was sadden like she was crying. I blinked twice, I'm imagining thing I have to stop it or I'll go crazy. I laid back down closing my eyes 'I'm sorry sakina' was the last thing I said before I fell asleep, dreams of my past with Sakina floating through my mind but every memory ended with her saying Simba in that same pained voice.


	10. Chapter 9

Sakina's POV

Months had passed since simba's and mufassa death, I was a fully grown lioness now. The pride lands weren't the same in fact they were the complete opposite. The sun never shined anymore so the sky was always grey casting a dark shadow over pride rock. The was dead from a lack of sunlight and the trees were dead with no life amongst them. There was barely any water and food was scarce. Pride rock was now one big wasteland. All the animals gone the only remaining where the lions and the hyenas. It wasn't the pride lands my home was gone.

As there wasn't any food many of us starved, the older lionesses when I was a cub had died including Natalia unfortunately. That's what we were all waiting for really starvation then becoming physically I'll and finally death. Some lionesses were so hungry that they had become sick, my mother being one.

She had become like this a week ago. I had found out to that she hadn't being eating instead she had been feeding her share of food to me or the other older lionesses. I was angry when I had found out but my anger resolved when I saw how sick she truly was. I gave her as much food as I could but she wouldn't accept saying that I phase to eat and that I was more important then her. No matter how much I argued she would always win, which just infuriated me more.

I was now walking through what used to be the pride lands. I was looking for food. Something to eat, anything. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see the three hyenas I hated most. 'Well well well look who's all grown up now' shenzei taunted. I glared at her and growled. 'Oh look she's not a scaredy cat anymore' banzai inputs. 'Go away!' I yell, I really didn't want to deal with them anymore. 'Nah were good'.

'So where's mummy she's not here to protect her precious daughter' shenzei taunts once more trying to get a reaction out of me. 'Oo oo what about the cub simba wasn't it, not here to protect the scared lil sakina' that did it 'I do to need protection but you three sure do!' I bared my teeth and ran forward. They all ran off quickly. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. 'Who's laughing now?' I muttered under my breathe.

I gave up on looking for food and went back to the den. I greeted some of the lionesses and reached my mum. 'Hi mum, feeling better? I nuzzled her head. 'Hi darling, I've been better'. I laid down next to her. 'We can't keep living like this' 'I knew but we can't do anything sweetheart.' 'I could go for help. Another pride had got to help us' 'it's worth a shot but it would be a long journey' 'I don't care I have to. If I don't we will all die' I leapt to my feet. 'Its night if you plan to go its best to go now' a new voice spoke up.

'Sarabi'. 'Sakina you are right we need help you better go now then quickly so they won't notice' she informed me. I nodded and I nuzzled my mother and her. Sarabi had become basically my second mother since that day. 'Ill be back with help I promise' I say before exiting the den. I quickly run down a back entrance of pride rock. I sneak last a group of hyenas who are too stupid to notice me and I run as fast as I can across the pride lands.

I look back and I can see my mother and Sarabi watching me from pride rock. 'Ill be back with help I promise' I say to myself before running faster across the dead savannah.


	11. Chapter 10

I had been running through the desert for days. I was so hungry and thirsty but I guess I was used to that feeling by now. I looked up from the ground and my eyes widened. There was a jungle only a few blocks ahead. A jungle there should be shade and hopefully water and some food. I sprint of quickly in the direction of the jungle.

I have come across a small watering hole to which I quickly drink from. Now I that I have quenched my thirst my hunger becomes more prominent. I use my hunting skills that I have learned over the past few moths and go looking for food.

As I'm crawling rough some long grass I swear a warthog in front of me humming and chasing I blue beetle or bug or something. I'm so hungry I really don't care that I hate warthog. I slowly move through the grass, eyeing the warthog carefully. I accidentally step on a twig and it breaks alerti the warthog immediately. I ran right for him with a growl. 'Ahhh!' The warthog exclaims before running away quickly. Dam he runs fast.

I chase after him quickly but he seems to know exactly where he's going a lot more then me anyway. I hear a yell 'SHES GONNA EAT ME!' I emerge from the trees and see a meerkat trying to push the warthog 'woah ... Jeez! Why do I always have to save you ahhhh!' On ahhh I'm just a bout to pounce on the two of them when I hear a lion roar from behind. I stop momentarily before a red maned lion jumps from behind the warthog and tackles me full on.

Great, I'm hungry can't I ever get a break. While I'm thinking this I'm fighting with the lion. I hear the merekat yelling orders at the lion 'get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular ... The jugular!' The problem is the lion seems to be trying to follow him. What kind of lion takes advice from a meerkat. I shrug out of my thoughts and zone back into the fight.

Eventually the fight becomes a wrestle and after all the experience at this I had as a cub I quickly flip the lion over and growl at him, baring my teeth. I notice the surprised look in the lions face. I see him as he looks into my eyes 'Sakina?' He asks. I jump off him and back off my eyes on the lion, readying myself for another attack. But there's still soe thing something almost familiar about the lion but still how the hell does he know my name?

'Is it really you?' The lion asks again. 'Who are you and how do you know me?'. 'Its me simba' Simba? No way he's dead. I look more at the lion. He kinda looks like mufassa a bit but how? 'Simba?' I ask cautiously still very confused but really hopeful. The lion nods. I'm still cautious and jump at the lion, who is very confused at my actions. 'Prove your simba' I say still on top of him. 'Wha?' 'What was the last thing Simba ever said to me?' I ask still on top, you can sense he hope radiating off me. I see the lion rack his brains.

'Together forever I promise' the lion says determinedly. I back off immediately. 'Simba' he nods. A smile breaks across my face. 'Your alive .. I can believe it ... What ... Where did you come from ... It's so good to see you' I start off really quickly jumping around Simba in excitement. 'Its good to see you too ... Woah ... What are you doing here ... This is so cool' Simba also says joining into my excitement.

We eventually stop jumping around but he talk very loudly. 'What are you doing here?' Simba asks. 'What do you mean what am I doing here what are YOU doing here?' Simba is about to answer but a voice picks up 'WHATS GOING ON HERE!' I look down to see the meerkat at our paws. 'Relax timon this is Sakina, my best friend' Simba explains. 'Wait what friend? And your Sakina?' 'Yeah hey pumba get over here!' He calls out to the warthog that I had been chasing. Pumba pulls himself out of the tree trunk and makes his way over to us. 'Pumba Sakina, Sakina pumba'. 'Pleased to make your acquaintance' 'the pleasures all mine' I say back being polite.

'Yeah how do you do ... Woah! Woah .. Time out ... Let me get this straight. You know her, she knows you yet she wants to eat him and everybody's ok with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!' Timon yells out. 'Relax timon' Simba says. 'Yeah I'm sorry if I knew you were friends with Simba I never would of tried to eat you besides I hate the taste of warthog no offence' I apologise trying to make light of the situation. 'No problem' pumba says. He very forgiving.

'Simba wait tell everyone knows your here? Come on we have to go now' I say forcing myself to the reality of the situation. 'I can't go back and nobody needs to know that I'm here' 'uh duh of course they do everybody thinks that your dead' 'what?' 'Scar told us what happened and I kind of saw it too' 'wait what want do you mean you saw?' 'Well I saw you hanging off that trunk and your dad rescuing you and then mufassa climbing up the ledge but that was it because I went to go get help but I was too late and scar told us you were both dead' I explain. Before I saw a flash of panic in simba's eyes but now they seem almost relieved, why?

'Oh' 'but who cares the fact is that your alive and that mean that your the king' I saw realisation hitting me. 'King? Pbbb lady, have you got your lions crossed' timon speaks up obviously not believing what I said. 'King? You majesty! I gravel at your feet' pumba says before getting to the ground and begins to kiss simba's paw. 'Stop it" Simba say clearly uncomfortable and he shrugs his paw out of pumbas grip.

'Pumba it grovel not gravel and don't ... He's not the king' he spthinks for a moment before turning to Simba 'are ya?' 'No!' 'What! Simba?' I ask confused what's wrong with him of course he's the king. 'No I'm not the king maybe I was gonna be but that was along time ago things change' ok I'm starting to rethink who this guy really is because he doesn't sound like the Simba I know. 'Let me get this straight. Your the king and you never told us?' Timon inputs. 'Look I'm still then me guy' Simba tries to reassure them. 'But with power' timon says enthusiastically and raising a fist in the air.

Maybe I should talk to Simba alone as timon and pumba don't know what's going on. 'Um guys do you think you can give us a few minutes to talk' I ask. 'Hey what you have to say you can say in front of us right Simba?' Timon says patting pumba and looking up at Simba for reassurance. I look over at him to. I think he understand why I want to be alone with him and talk. 'Um maybe you guys should go' yep he does. Timmons jaw drops and eyes widen at his words 'you think you know a guy' he says before walking off with pumba.

'Timon and pumba you learn to love him' Simba says with a slight laugh in his voice but I'm just staring at him, still shocked his really here. 'What?' He asks when he noticed my stare. 'I just I can't believe it. I thought you were dead and it turns out your alive I just I ...' I trail off. 'I know I'm sorry it's just something happened that doesn't matter anymore.' Simba says but I can't tell he's lying but I shrug it off. 'Do you know what this is going to mean to everyone that your alive? Do you know what it means to me?' My voice slightly cracks at my last question.

'Hey it's ok I'm here' instep forward and rub my head under his chin, slightly purring. 'Ive really missed you, you know?' I can sense the surprise on Simba before he rubs his head against mine, purring as well. 'I've missed you too'. We stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. I can feel like someones watching us though and I have a sneaky suspicion that it's a certain meerkat and warthog. I pull back. 'Come on' I say tugging at his ear before running off. I can practically hear Simba shaking his head and rolling his eyes but I soon hear his footsteps behind me.

I run down the side of a waterfall. 'What wrong slowpoke? Tired from old age?' I call out. 'Hey I'm not that old I can beat you anyday' he taunts back. 'Oh really?' 'Really'. I laugh before running across some rocks in front of a waterfall Simba right next to me. We circle each other through the waterfall, smiling like we did as cubs.

I go to the waterhole and take a drink a bit thirsty from running it notice Simba doing the same. I raise my head and watch him thinking. I still don't know why he never came back or why he ran in the first place. I know I still have feelings for him just like I did as a cub but they seem stronger now. Simba raises his head and walks over grinning. I watch him but he runs off and I turn my head the other way just in time to see him swinging on a vine into the water.

I lean over the edge, watching the water. What the hell is wrong with him? Next thing i knek I'm being pulled into the water as well. When I surface it turn to Simba 'are you crazy?' 'No just getting a bit of payback' . 'Your not still stuck on that day are you?' I say remembering when I pushed him into the watering hoe, while he was drinking. 'No' I roll my eyes before climbing out Simba following. I laugh when his mane is in the way of his eyes but he smiles at me. I laugh and roll my eyes before I use my law to push him back into the water. 'Hey'. I laugh and run off again.

I'm running across a meadow with Simba not far behind. 'Still a slowpoke' 'you can talk' he says before catching up to me. 'Yeah I can' I say before running faster. I look back to see simba's slightly confused expression at my speed but he shakes it off and chases after me. 'Huh your still a cheeter' 'why cause I'm faster then you?' 'No' he says before pouncing at me, we both roll down a small hill still tumbling.

We eventually land Simba on top. I roll my eyes before pushing him off me. We both laughing me maybe more than Simba. I bend my head down and shake my head slightly recovering from my laughter when I hear three words that I thought I would never hear. 'I love you'


	12. Chapter 11

'What?' I ask surprised. 'I love you. I have ever since we were cubs and I still do' he explains. I'm still in shock, he feels the same way? 'But I get if you don't feel the same way I mean I disappear for months turn up and say I love you sounds a bit stupid and I completely get if up just wanna be friends but I wanted to let you know before-' I cut him off by licking his cheek. He looks at me shocked. 'I love you too' a smile breaks out across his face.

I rub my head against his purring again and he follows. We stay like that for a few minutes before I remember what I'm doing here in the first place. 'Simba you have to come back with me' I say pulling away. 'What?' 'Simba you have to' 'isn't this a great place?' Simba says walking off obviously trying to change the subject. I follow him and he walk across a huge tree trunk that has fallen.

'It is beautiful but I still don't understand why won't you come back better yet why did you leave? If you weren't dead how come you never cam back to pride rock?' Simba sighs and jumps into a pile of vines that resembles a hammock. 'I just needed to get away for a while you know live my own life make my own choices I couldn't do that there' 'oh so you leave without even saying goodbye right?' 'Its not like I had a choice'

'What do you mean you don't have a choice?' 'It doesn't matter' 'Simba we really need you to come back. I need you to come back' 'nobody needs me ' Simba says more quietly then before. 'of course we need you, your the king' 'I'm not the king, scar is' 'are you crazy? Simba he's let the hyenas into the pride lands' 'what?'. 'Everything's destroyed, there no food no water. Simba the lionesses are dying from starvation my mother being on of them' my voice cracking when I remember my mum 'your mum?'.

'Yeah Simba if you don't do something pride rock won't exist. The lionesses will die including mine and your mum' 'I can't go back' 'why not?' 'You don't understand?' 'Are you serious right now. What happened to you? We use to be able to tell each other everything but now your not telling me anything. Whatever it is why wouldn't I understand?' I'm getting angry right now, this isn't the Simba I knew.

'Never mind hakuna matata' 'what?' What the hell is hakuna matata? 'Its something I learned out here. Sometimes bad going happen and there nothing you can do about it?' He says. 'What?! Of course you can do something' 'no I cant' 'what's happened to you? Your not the Simba I know?' 'Sorry guess he's gone. Now are you satisfied?' No I'm not' I retort back angrily. 'You know what Sakina, why don't you just leave I was perfectly fine without you here'

'oh really that's your argument ok then whatever happened to your promises huh? You do remember them right? How you promised to always take care of me yeah that one went down the drain I've had to take care of myself because you were too busying running away'. 'Hey I've had to take care of myself to you know?' 'Oh really have you been chased by hyenas everyday no you haven't! What happened to you promising to always save me, you haven't been doing that either' 'what do you want from me?!' He yelled obviously angry.

'I want the Simba I fell in love with back!' He looked at me flash of guilt crossing his eyes. 'What about your last promise huh the last thing you ever said to me together forever? What happened to that?' 'We can be together' 'so your going to come back' hope rising in me 'no I mean you can stay here I mean this place is awesome no responsibilities no worries' 'are you kidding? No worries yeah right I'll always be worried and guilty knowing that I sent my pride to die for my own selfishness sound familiar!' 'I didn't mean that to happen. It wasn't my fault' 'yes it was you had a responsibility to us' 'oh really what about you, you left!' 'I went to find help and I find you. don't you understand your our only hope of living' 'I'm sorry'.

'Seriously who are you, your not the Simba I know' 'I told you I'm not satisfied' 'no I'm just disappointed' 'you know your really starting to sound like my father you know' he says before jumping off the log we had been standing on. 'At least one off us does' I mutter. 'LISTEN YOU THINK YOUC AN SHOW UP OUT OF NOWHERE AND RULE MY LIFE YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH' he yells angrily. 'I would if you just told me' 'forget it' he says walking off. 'Fine! Nice seeing you again. The way your acting we were better off when you were dead!' 'And it was better when you weren't around' he calls back, tears pricking my eyes. 'Fine your wish is my command' I say before running off Simba doing the same but in the opposite direction.


	13. Chapter 12

I cry as I run until I come to a stop at the waterfall me and Simba had been at. I cry more falling to the ground. 'Stupid Simba's I mutter. I look up at the sky. 'Why won't yo help me! Your meant to be my dad! Everything's just been worse! Maybe if you wet here this never would of happened!' I yell at the sky, though I'm not sure why. It's just everything seems to be coming out all the emotions I have tried to hide for years. My anger and sadness at my dad leaving being one of them. 'Sakina' I hear a voice say. I look up to see no one.

'Rough night huh?' I look to the side to see a baboon sitting next to me. 'Who are you?' 'Ah second time I've been asked that today' 'what?' 'Never mind and the question is who are you?' 'Im Sakina' 'ah he's Sakina, Tobias's daughter' 'you knew my father?' I ask startled. 'Yes, a great friend. Loyal, kind, caring every good trait out there your dad had it' he answered. 'I wouldn't know I never met him' I say looking down. 'Are you sure I disagree with that' 'what do you mean?' 'Dont you see, he lives in you' he said pointing across the water hole. 'Sakina' I hear a voice say. I look to see a lion, of a tan colour and brown mane but with blue eyes that matched my own. 'Dad?'

'Yes Sakina' 'but how your dead' 'yes I am' 'then how?' 'Nevermind that Sakina you seemed angry at me?' 'Yeah I mean ... I wasn't really it was mainly Simba I was mad at' 'ah yes mufassa son' 'yeah' I say feeling tears prick my eyes again. 'Sakina I know in haven't been around in your eyes but I have. I'm always there I always have been and I'm very very proud of who you have become' 'really?' 'Yes but Sakina you have to go to Simba in the morning he needs you as you need him' I smile at my father 'I understand' 'Sakina I loved duly very much I still do and I loved your mother as well. I'm sorry that I had to leave before we could meet' 'it's ok'. When say that I truly mean it.

'Yes well I must go.' 'Your leaving?!' I ask startled. He can't leave he just got here. 'Unfortunately I must, goodbye Sakina remember I'm always with you and that I love you' he says before he disappears into thin air. 'Bye dad' I say saddened once again. His words ringing through my head. I close my eyes a wave of tires washing over me. I close my eyes with the thought of finding Simba tomorrow and sorting everything out.

In the morning I get up quickly, stretching and yawning before I run to where I can hear pumba's loud snores. I approach them both seeing timing sleeping on pun as stomach who mutter in his yawns 'grubs grubs'. I tap to on with my paw ' timon, timon wake up'. He slowly opened his eyes but when he saw me he started to scream. 'Hey hey hey calm down it's me it's only me. Remember Sakina?' He looked at me and then complained 'never do that again'. 'Sorry I was just wondering if you knew where Simba is?' 'I thought he was with you?' Timon says looking at me surprised.

I then hear a laugh come from the trees and I see Rafiki. 'Ho, ho, ho, you won't find him here. The kings has returned' he said with a bow. 'Really? He's gone back? I can't believe?' 'Huh?' Timon still looked very confused and when he looked back at the branch Rafiki was gone. 'Hey who's the monkey?' 'Simba's gone back to challenge scar' I said as realisation hit me. 'Whos got a scar' 'no scar he's uncle' 'the monkey's his uncle' oh boy. 'No! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king.' I explain and timon and pumba reply back with an 'oh', making me roll my eyes.

'Come on we gotta go after him' I say before running off. 'Hey wait for us!' They yell out from behind me.


	14. Chapter 13

We had ran all day until we finally came to the pride lands. I saw Simba staring at it all in disbelief not far in front of me 'simba!' I yelled out and he turned around in surprise. 'Sakina what are you doing here?' 'Its awful isn't it?' I said ignoring his question. 'I didn't believe you'. 'What made you come back?' I asked and he looked at me 'I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?' I rolled my eyes 'I will you dummy' I say pushing his shoulder with my paw. 'Its going to be dangerous.' He warned me making me roll my eyes once more 'danger I laugh in the face of danger ha ha ha' he had a slight smile remembering when he had said those exact same words to me in the elephant graveyard.

'I see nothing funny about this.' Timon says as he comes up from behind. 'Timon? Pumbaa? What are you doing here?' Pumba gets down on his foreleg and bows 'At your service, my liege.'. I watch as timon looks around at my homeland 'Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?' 'Yes, Timon; this is my home.' Simba replies. 'Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end.' Timon says and bows. That statement made me grateful that these were the two Simba grew up with. Simba smiled in thanks before looking back at the pride lands. 'Well what are we waiting for?' I say before taking off at a run for pride rock, hearing the others behind.

We hide behind a log, when we reach pride rock trying to sneak behind the hyenas but they are guarding the way. Timon shivers 'Hyenas. I hate hyenas.' 'Join the club I whisper to myself' I don't ink anyone heard me becuase no one mentioned anything just timon whispering to Simba 'So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?' Simba looks at him 'Live bait.'. 'Good idea.' 3,2,1 'Heeey.' Timon finally relizing that Simba meant him and pumba. 'Come on, Timon- you guys have to create a diversion. Timon scoffs before talking Incredulously 'What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?' Me and Simba smirked to each other.

In a few minutes timon wearing a grass skirt and a lay of flowers, one behind his hair. Pumba is lying down playing dead with a apple in his mouth, that we were lucky enough to find. Timon starts singing creating a distraction 'Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat Come on down and dine On this tasty swine All you have to do is get in line' 'Aaaare you achin' (Yup, yup, yup) 'Foooor some bacon?' (Yup, yup, yup) 'Heeee's a big pig' (Yup, yup) 'You could be a big pig !' He yells before they both scream and ran away, the hyenas chasing after them. 'Come on' Simba and I manage to get passed easily.

'Sakina go rally the lionesses ok? I'll find scar' Simba tells me. 'Ok be careful' I say giving him a quick nuzzle and a lick on the cheek before I run off to the cave where the lioness lay. 'Sakina!' 'Sakina!' I hear a lot of yells from the lionesses as they see me run in. 'Simba's alive and he's here to fight scar' I say and they were several whispers between the lionesses. 'Simba is dead' one lioness names, taila speaks up. 'I know that's what we all thought but he's alive I promise and he needs our help to fight scar. Tell me is this the way you want to live? Starving everyday? No water? Always coming to second to those slobbering mangy stupid poaches?' I say and the lioness agree with me. Talia looks around and they all nod and she voices everyone's though 'then what are we waiting for' I smile before we all run out of the cave to where scar and Simba are.

'They think I'M king.' I hear scar say to Simba as we arrive. Talia and another lioness called Kira help up Sarabi who had been tossed aside.

'Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king, not you scar' I say alerting them of our presence' 'The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight.' Simba says to scar, trying to reason, which I ink is pointless but you know. 'Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?' There's something in scars voice, there's more meaning to those words. 'That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me.' Put what behind you? 'Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?' Now I'm really confused 'Simba, what is he talking about?' He turns to face me and a look of regret, guilt and sadness are played within his features. Scar sounds delighted when he speaks 'Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!' That gets all the lionesses attention, especially mine.

Simba steels himself and then takes a step forward ' I am.' I stare at him shocked, how? I watch as Sarabi goes over to Simba, so much grief is in her voice when she speaks 'It's not true. Tell me it's not true.'

Simba sighs before 'It's true.' He says regret seeping through his voice. 'Simba' I say and he doesn't look at me, but I know he's heard me.

'You see! He admits it! Murderer!' Scar yells and then a bolt of lighting crashes.

'No. It was an accident.' Simba protests and I'm in so much shock I don't know what to do. Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him 'If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?' 'No.' 'Then... you're... guilty.' Scar says severely. 'No. I'm not a murderer.' Simba protest louder. 'Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!' As scar was talking he was backing Simba off a cliff but as WHY escapes his lips Simba slips over the edge hanging on desperately. 'SIMBA!' I yell in fright. He clings to the edge as lightning strikes again, this time below and lighting a fire.

I watch as Scar sits back and pretends to think. I can't hear what they are saying but in a few seconds Simba jumps in one giant leap and lunges up and pins Scar on his back yelling 'NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!' All us lionesses are very confused by this point, but still watch. 'No, Simba, please.' Scar starts begging 'Tell them the truth.' Simba threatens menancily. 'Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk' he can't finish his sentence because Simba places his paw on his throat and chokes him. 'All right. All right' he says but we can't hear what he says next 'So they can hear you.' Simba threatens. Scars says Grudgingly, but clear 'I killed Mufasa!' As soon as those words leave his mouth I'm filled with som much anger that I roar and charge at scar. The hyenas start attacking Simba and I see the other lionesses join into the fight. I rip two of off Simba and attack the pair of them, going for their necks.

I see timon and pumba enter the fray. Pumbaa yells 'Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!' 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!' Timon yells as they charge through a mass of hyenas flying them everywhere. As I fight against another hyena I see the monkey from earlier come out of nowhere and it a hyena over the head, whacking him of Simba. He then gives off a battle cry before charging into the fight as well. I can't watch anymore as I'm soon bombarded by hyenas.

I see Simba look at scar who is slinking off to the top of pride rock. He looks back at me, worry clear in his eyes. 'Simba GO!' I shout and he nods before chasing after scar. I keep fighti the hyenas hitting them with my claws or biting them with my teeth. I see three hyenas gangin up on Talia and race forward, knocking them off her, effectively killing them all. She's breathing heavily but otherwise looks okay. 'Thanks!' she yells 'don't mention it!' I yell back before going off to help my fellow lionesses.


	15. Chapter 14

I then hear a loud 'NOO!' And rain starts to fall and we all stop fighting. The hyenas that were still alive run off as quick as they can. We all gather together. I look for my mother and find her. 'Mum!' I yell before running up to her. 'Sakina!' She yells back an nuzzles me lovingly. 'Im so proud of you' she says choked up as tears run down her face. I smile back. 'Its simba' I hear Akita, another lioness say and I look up to see Simba making his way down to us. My mother smiles knowingly and nudges me off towards him, with a wink making me inwardly groan.

Simba greets his mother first and then his eyes land on mine. I smile and step forward nuzzling him and him doing the same in return. 'I love you' I whisper in his ear. 'I love you too' I step back, between Sarabi and my mother surrounded by the other lioness. We hear rafiki's staff and look towards him too see him pointing to pride rock. 'It is time' he says and Simba has a little bit of fear in his eyes that quickly vanishes. He makes his way up to pride rock, hugging Rafiki as he goes.

He ascends through the rain! Ready to take his place as king. He stills seems a little hesitant before he looks up at the sky, the night stars coming into view. Simba's expression gains confidence and strength, just from looking and then He roars, signally he is king. I roar in reply with the lionesses and he roars once more.

A few weeks later ...

The pride lands are back to the way they were before and honestly we all couldn't be happier. me and Simba finally became true mates the night he had become king. So he's officially mine and I'm officially his, well I was always his but I guess now it's technical. My mother had gotten better, now with more food and water. Everyone seemed perfect and I knew it was.

Also well I had a cub last night, named kiara. As of right now I'm sleeping, exhausted from last nights efforts. I guess sleeping is not appropriate for a queen because I'm woken by a lick on my cheek and someone biting my ear. I groan 'whoever you are go away' 'Salina you have to get up, Kiara is to be presented any minute'. I open my eyes to see Simba standing there. I huff before I stretch and rise. 'Fine fine but I'm sleeping after' he chuckles 'as you wish my queen' he says, nuzzling me which I happily return.

'Well come on then let's go' I say before I bound off outside, simba's footsteps and chuckles not far behind me. I go to the edge of pride rock, joining timon and Pumbaa, who decided to stay in pride rock. Simba joins as Zazu flies up to the point. Timon, of course, is shaking his arms in the classic victory sign. All the groups of herds are there and making noise when they see Simba.

We hear someone clear their throat and turn to see Rafiki standing there holding Kiara. We smile at him. He lifts her to present her to the crowd and is greeted by a louder cheer of noises from below. I rest my head under simba's, a smile gracing my lips as I watch kiara giggle at the noises. He licks the top of my head whispering 'I love you'. At that point I knew everything was going to be perfect.

**Lion king**


End file.
